


A Short Story

by GlitchyPix



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adopted Philip, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyPix/pseuds/GlitchyPix
Summary: "Alex?""Yes, John?""Do you still think it was a good idea to adopt Philip?"Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens have become the new fathers of a baby boy who they christened as Philip Hamilton. However, John's sudden questioning on whether the decision to keep the boy or not was rational prompts Alex to question the merits of the man he lovesTurns out Alexander is kind of an idiot thoughThis was a simple short story I wrote on Wattpad and decided to post here because why not. Enjoy!





	A Short Story

**Author's Note:**

> So, originally, this short was written for Pride month but, due to my laziness, I ended up posting it late and now I'm posting it onto AO3 months after I had originally released it. Whoops. Either way, enjoy the gay semi-angst.

"Alex?"

Alexander stopped combining through the puffball of fluff that his boyfriend called hair with his fingers as he heard the other boy speak up. This surprised Alexander as, for the past hour, the both of them had kept a placid silence as if something would turn sour if one of them dares let a noise escape their mouths. In all truthfulness, however, the two had been having a rough time as of late, they simply needed some quiet for once, nothing more or less. You would most likely feel stressed out too if you had simply taken in an abandoned baby boy and proceeded to adopt him. Philip wasn't a quiet baby, let's just say that.

"Yes, John?" Alexander responded.

"Do you still think it was a good idea to adopt Philip?" John questioned.

Now that was a new one. John Laurens was asking Alexander Hamilton if adopting the definition of sweetness known as Philip Hamilton (Alex insisted the kid take his last name despite the little guy looking a like a baby clone of John) was a good idea? John Laurens. John-fucking-Laurens. John had been coddling the poor infant non-stop since they had taken the child in, there was no way he was regretting any of this, was he? Maybe he'd gotten tired. Didn't sound like John but maybe that was it, fatigue finally grew on him. Alexander was almost furious, how could John grow tired of a baby?!

"You know, you cannot hide your emotions for shit. Anyhow, why are you angry?" John asked suddenly.

"Did you seriously grow tired of Philip?! Really John?!" Alex exclaimed

"What the fuck? No! I didn't! I was just asking because I was a bit worried for you, you haven't slept in two days!" John exclaimed, arms up in a defensive position.

Alexander quietened down after that, feeling rather foolish for even considering the thought. John adored Philip even more than Alex did, of course he wouldn't want to leave him. John was also correct when he said Hamilton hadn't slept in two days, Philip had a habit of waking up a lot and Hamiltons were well known for their sleep-deprivation cycles. Philip complicating Alex's sleeping cycle was fucking with how much sleep he got.

"Alex, I know you hate to admit when you need help but you actually need help. Let me help you for once," Laurens insisted from his baggy-eyed boyfriend

"I don't need help, Philip is our son and I will take care of him in the dead of night if I have to. Insomnia doesn't let me sleep anyways, I might as well take care of him," Hamilton reasoned idiotically. In fact, John was hesitant in calling it reasoning, it was more of a pathetic justification. John really wasn't bothered to put up with his boyfriend's bullshit excuses.

"Alex, we take care of Pip together, you don't need to keep convincing yourself that you have to keep up at the dead of night without sleep so you can calm down our kid to be a good dad. I'm here too, I can take care of him too. You don't have to leave me out of this," John reassured.

Alexander glanced at his boyfriend before looking back towards the sleeping baby in the crib. He then looked back at his boyfriend and nodded.

"We're both his parents, we should take shifts. Tonight, you'll take care of him when he cries and then I'll do the same tomorrow while you sleep. Lather, rinse and repeat. Sound good?"

"Yep,"

And, as the two decided to go back to their calm silence from before, they heard a little giggle from the crib just beside them. Glancing towards the wooden bed, they caught a glance of a sweet little baby giggling at them with his tinsy little arms reaching out towards them. That was when little Philip joined the cuddly mess that was the Hamilton-Laurens family at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: This story is much shorter than most of my one-shots for the book I originally wrote this in. The reason why? I feared I would eventually stop writing the story if I didn't finish it up soon and so I shortened it down a lot. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
